final_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter
Street Fighter (ストリートファイター, Sutorîto Faitâ?) is a 1987 arcade game developed by Capcom. It is the first competitive fighting game produced by the company and the inaugural game in the Street Fighter series. While it did not achieve the same popularity as its sequels (particularly Street Fighter II) when it was first released, the original Street Fighter introduced some of the conventions made standard in later fighting games, such as six attack buttons (only found on some versions of the game) and special command based techniques. Character art was drawn by Bengus. Characters * Ryu * Ken Masters * Gen * Birdie * Eagle * Adon * Sagat * Retsu - A master of Shorinji Kempo who fights in front of a temple. While Retsu never appeared in another Street Fighter game as a playable fighter, he plays a role in a pair of Street Fighter II Drama CDs released in Japan, Mad Revenger and Portrait of the Magician, where he is voiced by Takeshi Aono. He also makes an appearance in the American Street Fighter comic book series by UDON. * Geki - A claw-wielding ninja who also uses shurikens and teleportation techniques. He fights in a meadow from where Mount Fuji can be seen. * Joe - A white blonde-haired American kickboxer who fights at a subway train yard. Cody is heavily based on him, even right down to his fighting moves. Joe and Mike are the two fighters featured in the intros to some of the Street Fighter II games, although they are not playable. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, the "escaped criminal fighter" was originally planned to be Joe, but the developers changed it to Cody instead. * Mike - A black heavyweight boxer who fights in front of Mt. Rushmore. He got kicked out of boxing because he killed someone. He now participates in the Street Fighter tournament in order to make some money for a living, and to help his hospitalized little sister. The character of Balrog is often considered to be an evolution of Mike, as Balrog's original name in Japan is M. Bison, with the "M" standing for Mike. * Lee - A Chinese martial artist. He fights in the Great Wall of China. The twins Yun and Yang from Street Fighter III are relatives of him. Lee appeared as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash. He also battled Sakura in the Street Fighter manga Sakura Ganbaru!. Lee also made a short appearance in Street Fighter Legends: Chun-Li by UDON. Gameplay The original Street Fighter features a cast of twelve fighters: two playable characters and ten CPU-controlled opponents. Of these characters, only Ryu, Ken and Sagat would return in the game's immediate sequel Street Fighter II, although characters like Birdie, Adon, and Gen would resurface in Street Fighter Alpha and Super Street Fighter IV. Eagle resurfaced in the crossover game Capcom vs. SNK 2 after a 14 year absence. He later appeared in the GameBoy Advance and PlayStation Portable versions of Street Fighter Alpha 3. Unlike subsequent Street Fighter games, the player cannot choose his or her own character. Instead, the first player is assigned to play as Ryu, while a second player can join in and play as Ken in competitive matches. The player can perform all three of Ryu and Ken's signature special moves, but the timing is very difficult. Also unlike later games, doing 1 or 3 of these moves could easily defeat an opponent in a matter of seconds. Credits Arcade Version Staff Direction: Piston Takash Planning: Finish Hiroshi Programming: FZ 2151 Character Design: Crusher Ichi, Dabada Atsushi, Bonsoir Yuko, Ocan Miyuki, Bravo Oyu, Innocent Saicho Sound and Music: Yuukichyans Papa Hard Planning: Punch Kubozo Mechatronics: Strong Take, Radish Kamin Special Thanks: Short Arm Seigo, Melanin Kazu, Puttun Midori, James Nyama, Seinto Sinn Additionally,'' Street Fighter'', like many other games during this era of gaming, credited its staff in its default Score Ranking Table, which is as follows: *1st 101800 HRO *2nd 95400 RYO *3rd 90000 NAT *4th 86000 MIM *5th 83200 TAR *6th 78000 WAK *7th 63100 KTU *8th 60400 TOR *9th 59800 BAB *10th 50000 KEI TurboGrafx-CD Version [Fighting Street] :Original Game Staff Direction: Piston Takashi Planning: Finish Hiroshi Programming: FZ 2151 Character Design: Crusher Ichi, Dabada Atsushi, Bonsoir Yuko, Ocan Miyuki, Bravo Oyu, Innocent Saicho Sound & Music: Yuukichyans Papa Hard Planning: Punch Kubozo Mechatronics: Strong Take, Radish Kamin Special Thanks: Short Arm Seigo, Melanin Kazu, Puttun Midori, James Nyama, Seinto Sinn :PC-Engine CD-ROM Staff Programmers: 68K‑62Conv. Hahi, Kouji Yamamoto, Hiroto Sasaki, Takeshi Takamine, Tetsuya Sasaki, Yav, Yoshinozui Designers: Lovely Okada, Cutie Itoh, Honey Kakutani, Fancy Motoko Sound Director: Toshi Sasagawa Music Producer: N.Nakagami Arranged by: Shofuku Sound Effect: AX‑1 Iwabuchi, Lu.Takahashi Technical Adviser: Takaki Kobayashi, Yoshio Motosako, Sexy Nonchan Special Thanks: Hiromasa Iwasaki, Capcom, Musical Plan Ltd Produce: Alfa System Schedule Manager: Katsuhiro Nozawa Superviser: Shin Nakamoto Executive Producer: Yukio Ohsato ©1988 Hudson Soft ©1987 Capcom Gallery Image:Retsu.png|''Retsu'' Image:Geki.png|''Geki'' Image:SFJoe.png|''Joe'' Image:SFMike.png|''Mike'' Image:SFLee.png|''Lee'' Image:Dan&Retsu.png|''Retsu'' and a bloodied Dan in Street Fighter Alpha Image:CFClashRetsu.png|''Retsu'' in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash Image:CFClashLee.png|''Lee'' in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash Box Art Image:SFPC.png|''PC''